Spirit Of Pandora
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: My grandmother raised me as a girl telling me about this beautiful lush planet called Pandora. My name is Jace Micky Lyuno, I'm a 24 year old singer and hunter, who knew that coming to a new planet would hold so much adventure
1. Leaving Earth

I looked up at the space ship that would take me away from this dying planet that has nothing but bad energy and disease, my name is Jace Micky Lyuno, I'm a 24 year

old singer and hunter. My grandmother raised me as a girl, she would tell me about this beautiful lush planet called Pandora, she wanted to go there but the Leukemia

she had wouldn't allow her, so I promised her that I would go there to be an Avatar driver when I got older. I heard my name being called so I grabbed my bag and

followed the scientist that was leading me to the CyroSleep Chambers on the ship, Grandmother told me that getting to Pandora from Earth took a while but it would

be worth it, my grandma told me that I was special not just because of my long white tips on my red hair, but for my voice when I sang. I watched as the scientist was

putting in numbers on a panel to an empty chamber that would be mine for how ever long it would take me to get to Pandora.

"We will take your bag, once we wake you up, you will be able to retrieve it" She said as she opened the chamber for me, I handed her my duffel as I carefully situated

myself on the bed.

"Just relax and wait for instruction" She said before she pushed a button, which a glass cover went over the bed and went

into the wall.

"Preparing departure from Earth, CyroSleep will initiate soon. If you are awaken before arrival press the green button near your left, thank you and can't wait to see

you at Pandora" An intercom spoke then stopped,

"I kept my promise Grandma, I miss you already" I whispered as I smelt a funny gas, must be the gas to keep us asleep. nMy eyes began to droop, I smiled as I fell

asleep in anticipation for living on Pandora for the rest of my days.


	2. Pandora

They say you don't dream in Cyro, but I did,

 _I was flying through forest of bioluminesent areas, nothing could stop me at all, everything was bright._

 _"Save Them" A woman yelled as I looked around to see fire beginning to spread through the forest,_

 _"Save the People" Another screamed as I saw a hand reaching out for me, "Save your Mate" A woman said as I saw a Navi with no face looking at me._

I opened my eyes to find I was still in the same box, someone pulled me out,

"Are we here" I asked the scientist,

"Yeah we are here" He replied before unbuckling me, another man yelled something, but I didn't care, I floated to my locker and got my bag, I watched as people sat

down, so I sat down next to Jake, who I was friends with back on Earth.

"Very good. Eco packs on! Remember people, you loose that mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds. You're dead in 4 minutes. Let nobody be dead today, looks very

bad on my report." One of the Sargent yelled as I got my Eco Pack on, I watched as Jake was ready to go, I pushed Jake as we got off the ship,

"Let's go special case, do not make me wait for you." The Sargent yelled, I went to find Norm after I got Jake to another Sargent, I soon got to the bio lab, where I

saw Norm with Jake.

"Jake, you're Jake right? Tom's brother. You look just like him. I'm Norm Spellman, went through avatar training with him." Norm said to Jake, I smiled

"The bio lab, we're gonna spend a lot of time here." Norm told Jake who saw the Avatars, there were three of them,

"Welcome. Welcome to Pandora, good to have you." Max said as I shook his hand,

"They got big. - " I said as I looked at my Avatar.

"They fully mature on the flight out. So the progress up the stim seem to work really well. Yeah, they got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get them

prepared, but you can take them out tomorrow." Max said as I smiled at how my avatar's hair matched mine, well the tips, half the braid was white, I watched as she

moved, her body was greatly toned, and she had a aura, I chuckled as Jake and Norm were looking at her rack.

"Really guys?" I asked as Norm blushed, but Jake just shrugged,

"Won't be getting any more tail"Jake said as I laughed at him,

"There's yours." Max said pointing Jake to his,

"Looks like him." Jake said as he watched Tommy's Avatar,

"Looks like you. This is your avatar now, Jake." I said as I patted his shoulder,

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the avatar program, she wrote the book. I mean literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany. That's because she likes

plants better than people." Norm told us as I watched the author herself appeared,

"Here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jace Lyuno and Jake Sully." Max told Grace who looked surprised at both Norm

and I,

"Norm,Jace I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" Grace asked us, I gave Norm the go ahead,

 _'If I may, Great Mother, it's a pleasure to meet you.'_ Norm spoke and Grace smiled

 _'Not bad, a bit rough though.'_ Grace replied then looked at me,

 _'My grandmother told me stories about the Navi'_ I spoke in Navi and she smiled

 _'Great'_ Grace said in Navi,

"Grace, this is Jake Sully." Max introduced him to her, but she rolled her eyes.

"I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother, the PHD who trained for three years for this mission..." Grace said a bit rude,

"He's dead." I told her, she sighed,

"I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone. How much lab training have you had?" Grace asked Jake who shrugged,

"I dissected a frog once." Jake told her, which she groaned,

"You see? They're just pissing on us with out even a courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to Selfridge." Grace growled then Max tried to stop her,

"This is such bullshit. I'm gonna kick his corporate butt. He has no business sticking his nose in my department." She yelled as she went to whom ever she was

talking about.

"Here tomorrow, 08:00. Try and use big words." Max told us, I went to bed excited that I was fufilling my promise, I woke up the next morning excited, I went to the

link room in a crop top with shorts, I followed Grace,

"How much link time do you log? " Grace asked Norm who was beside me,

"About 520 hours." Norm replied as she showed him his link,

"How much have you logged? " Grace asked me,

"About 970 hours" I replied as she smiled then showed me the link. Grace loaded my link, I shut my eyes and let my mind go completely blank, I opened my eyes to

find I was in my Navi body,

"Jace can you hear me? Fibrial reflexes look good. Response normal. How are you feeling Jace?" One of the doctors asked me as I got full vision,

"Hey guys." I said as I sat up nice and slow,

"Welcome to your new body Jace." Another doctor said as I clicked my fingers together,

"Do you feel lightheaded or dizzy?" A doctor asked as I shook my head,

"Nope no pain, none what so ever" I said as they said to sit on the edge,

"Alright" I said smiling, I saw that Jake was now in his avatar body,

"Guys get him back on the gurney. You need to sit down... Sedate him!" A Doctor said as another doctor let me out of the leads,

"Jake, you're not used to your avatar body, this is dangerous." I said as I had total control of the body I was using,

"This is great" Jake said as he ran out,

"Jace go get him" Max said as I was out of the moniter leads, I ran after Jake but Grace got to him first, night was falling fast.

"Don't play with that, you'll go blind." Grace said after we got into a place to keep the Avatar's safe. I closed my eyes and found myself in the link again, I opened the

lid and walked around.

"Made my promise fulfilled Grandma" I said before going to my bed and going to sleep.


	3. HomeTree

I woke up to Grace holding a plate of bacon and eggs,

"Morning Jace" She said smiling as I begin to eat, Grace braids my hair as I drink water,

"Your hair is unique" She said as I smiled,

"Thank you" I replied as I walked with her, I walk till I see both Jake and Norm waiting by the links,

"Link's ready. Just keep your mouth shut and let Norm do the talking." Grace says to Jake while I put in the code to make the sequence for my Avatar work, I get on

the link bed and place the body muscle ques down on my torso, Grace shuts the lid to the link, I close my eyes and find the colorful tunnel that would lead my mind

to my other body. I got up with a stretch as my tail swings, I get dressed in clothing that would feel comfortable, I meet with Grace, Norm, and Jake all in their Na'vi

bodies, Jake gives me my gun and knife after we get on the chopper,

" _Thanks may we all at least survive_ " I say in Na'vi to Jake but then clearly remember he doesn't speak it as he gives me a very confused look,

"What Jace?" He asks but I shake my head as both Grace and Norm start laughing, we soon find a landing spot, Jake and I get in front of Norm and Grace to check

the perimeter,

"Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough." Grace says to another marine who just nods at her, I feel so free, everything was peaceful, Jake and I walk side

by side, as we walk Jake points his gun at a Prolemur,

"Prolemurs, they're not aggressive." I said as my ears flicked away a bug, Grace shows up beside Jake and places a hand on his shoulder

"Relax marine, you're making me nervous." She said as she then went back to Norm who was looking above us,

"How will they know we're here?" Norm asked both Grace and I,

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." I said as I then noticed an Atokirina in front of me,

" _Hello Seed of Eywa_ " I say in Na'vi, it dances on my forehead for a second before going to my hand,

" _Beauty in all that comes with the mother of the Na'vi_ " I sing softly so I don't scare it,

"Keep moving Norm. - Keep up guys." Grace told us as I just held my hand out, the seed dance in my hand like a pattern but then flew off,

" _be safe young seed_ "I sing soft again then follow Grace, Jake and Norm again, I stayed beside Grace as her and Norm analyzed patterns from the electromagnetic

field, I heard a loud roar, I turned my head over to see Jake aiming his gun to a large Hammerhead Titanothere, I rush to his side and pull my knife out,

"Don't shot, you'll piss him off." Grace tells Jake who was weary as the Titanothere bashed its head around, hitting trees.

"It's already pissed off." Jake said as he was still aiming for it,

"Jake, that armor is too thick, trust me. It's a territorial threat display, do not run or he'll charge." I said as I made my tail swish side to side, Jake finally understood

and lifted his gun away,

"So what do I do? Dance with it?" Jake asked me as the creature in front of us was digging its foot into the ground,

"Just, hold your ground." I hissed as the creature then began charging at us, Jake and I ran up to it and screamed, the Titanothere just let out a grunt then began

backing away,

"C'mon, what you got?! Who's bad? That's right. That's what I'm talking about bitch. That's right, get your punk ass back to mommy. You got nothing, keep running.

Why don't you bring back some friends." Jake tormented it as it scrammed back, it wouldn't do that, I heard loud yet very low growling behind us, Jake and I turned

around to see a Palulukan jump over us to growl at the Titanothere herd in front of us,

"What about this one? Run, don't run, what?!" Jake said panicking as it stared at us as if I was

a meal.

"Run, definitely run!" Grace hissed as Jake and I ran, while she and Norm ran off in another direction, the Palulukan ran after both of us,

"Jake you run one way I go another" I yelled as I could feel the creature dead behind us,

"Alright on three" He said as he got his gun ready,

"Three" I screamed, I ran east close to a

waterfall, Jake ran west, the Palulukan ran after Jake. I needed to catch my breath, so I climbed up a tree to gather my surroundings as the night was rolling in, I

hope Jake's okay.

" _oh great Eywa show me the way to keep myself alive_ " I said looking up to the stars as the night grew, I heard a cry out so I held my knife close as

I went to the ground, I saw a poor viperwolf with it's leg trapped under a rock, it was trying to bit me, but I soothed it with my voice,

" _calm young viperwolf calm I'm here to help you_ " I sang softly as it whimpered, I grabbed the rock hard then rolled it away from the poor thing, it got up and howl

happily as it rubbed against my leg before jumping into the brush of the forest. I smiled as I saw my seed friend with more Atokirina's,

" _where are you taking me lil seeds_ " I asked as they danced in

the forest, but I followed anyway. I was lead to a small stream of water,

" _thank Eywa_ " I sang to her but I wouldn't know if she got my thanks, I began to drink from

the stream only to feel a knife on the left part of my neck,

" _Get up Dreamwalker"_ A male voice said as I stiffened, I slowly got up and turned around to see a almost

bare Na'vi with a ceremonial piece around his neck, his Mohawk and bead told me he was Omaticaya, he had a Pali with him as more of his clanmates surrounded

me, the male Omaticaya's knife was still at my neck, I was strong but stopped as I saw a group of Atokirina appearing, they slowly set themselves upon me as the

male backed away,

" _A sign Tsu'tey, we must bring her to Tsahik_ " Another Male Omaticaya said as this Tsu'tey looked at me as the Seeds then floated away in the

wind,

" _Female on my Pa'li, I will take you to see my Tsahik"_ Tsu'tey said as I nodded, I hopped on the six legged horse, Tsu'tey then connected his queue to the

antenna of his Pa'li and rode, soon he yelled something as the horse went over a long, I saw more natives surrounding another Na'vi,

"Jake" I asked as he looked at me,

"Jace" He smiled,

" _Tsu'tey, what are you doing_?" A female Na'vi spat at the male's who's Pa'li I was ordered to ride,

 _"This demon should not be here."_ He spoke back to her,

"Demon damn" I scoffed,

" _I saw a sign. We must take him to Tsahik._ " The female spoke to him, the Male looked at me and nodded back to the female,

 _"Bring him and her._ " Tsu'tey said as he connected queues again, we all went back to this very large tree, most likely their Hometree, Tsu'tey got me off his Pa'li as I

saw the leader of the Omaticaya show, the female from before spoke softly to him,

 _"Father... I see you."_ She said looking at him as both Jake and I stand by one another, Tsu'tey just looks at me and me alone, why? I have no fucking clue,

 _"These creatures, why did you bring them here?"_ The leader asked his daughter who looked at Tsu'tey,

 _"I wanted to kill him, but I saw a sign from Eywa."_ The Female said as she looked at Jake,

" _I was about to kill her but the seeds cloaked her like the plants at night_ " Tsu'tey said as he pointed at me,

 _"I said that no night walker may come here."_ The Leader spat at the two, Jake was curious.

"What's he saying?" Jake asked the female who was watching her father,

 _"My nose twists from his stench. But the female is more sweet less of an odor, more like a true Na'vi"_ The Leader said as he stared at me,

"What's he saying?" Jake asked again, this time she answered,

"My father is deciding whether to kill you both." She replied, Jake licked his lips then smiled,

"Your father? It's nice to meet you sir." Jake went to shake his hand but the Omaticaya went to stop him till a loud new female voice rang,

 _"Everyone stop! I'm amazed at these aliens_."A powerful voice spoke, it belonged to a Na'vi who was dressed like a priestess,

"That is mother, she is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa." The smaller female spoke to us,

"Who's Eywa?" Jake asked as the Tsahik circled us, feeling our braids and tails,

"What are you called?" She asked as she looked at both of us,

"Jake Sully." Jake told her his name, she then looked at me,

"Jace Lyuno" I replied as I bowed my head a bit, she pulled out a thorn then pricked us with them, she licked our blood off of it and was stunned

"Why did you come to us?" The Tsahik asks us as I looked at Jake, .

"What" I reply.

"What are you" she responds.

"I was a marine. A warrior, of the jarhead clan." Jake says getting a bit shook but relaxed as I chuckled,

" _Him a warrior? I could easily kill him_ " Tsu'tey sneers .I feel my heart beating faster, but Tsu'tey looks at me then just stops,

 _"I am a singer, but with the heart of a hunter"_ I responded smoothly.

 _"Daughter...You will teach him our ways, to talk and act as we do."_ Tsahik said to the female who brought Jake

 _"Why me? It's not fair._ " She growled

 _"Tsu'tey you will teach the woman"_ Tsahik replied as Tsu'tey sneered at her but nodded.

"We will teach you our ways, learn well JakeSully and JaceLyuno. And we will see if your insanities can be cured." She responded as I bowed respectfully, Tsu'tey soon

took me to get changed into respectable clothing from the

Natives. Tsu'tey lead me to the natives who were eating, I ate my fill, then followed Tsu'tey part of the tree with leaf like hammocks. I got to one near the edge.

Tsu'tey got one next to me, he pulled the cover over himself but looked at me before turning over and I pulled the side to cover my body as I closed my eyes to

sleep, but new voices were drawing me back to my original body.

"Jace...Come on back kid..." I heard a voice and I slowly woke up, everything was becoming clear.

"That's it. There you go." Grace shook my head as she and Norm helped me up, I was completely awake now. I saw Jake beside me smiling like an idiot.

"You were talking like a tick." Grace said as I looked at my surroundings.

"Is the avatar safe?" She asked me as I was smiling like an idiot now.

"Yeah doc. You are not gonna believe where I am." I smiled and laughed.


	4. Beginning Of My Teachings

"The last thing we see is this marine's ass flowed by this female, they disappearing in the bush with this angry Thanator coming after them." Grace tells the group as

we eat, they laugh as I take a bite from my apple. Jake just smiles as I chuckle,

"It's not something you could teach." Jake smirks at Grace, I scoff loudly,

"I was just being held against my will, till the Atokirina pretty much saved my ass" I said as Max looked at me with astonishment,

"What?" I asked him as Jake looked at me with surprise,

"Same thing happened to me, the seeds just surrounded me then Neytiri took me to Hometree" He said making me laugh,

"Local tail is what you probably thought" I chuckled as Jake then punched my arm.

"For reasons I cannot fathom the Omaticaya have chosen you. God help us all." Grace said looking at Jake,

"What the hell Grace" I said a bit hurt,

"You I can see the Omaticaya accepting, him he's a _moran_ " She said the last part in Na'vi, Max and Norm just chuckle, but Jake was confused as I got up and began

to head to the bunk,

"I need some sleep" I told myself as I got on my bunk and got under the sheets, as I closed my eyes _I found myself in a forest of bright pink tendrils , a male Na'vi_

 _was in front of me, "This man must chose me" I said as I could see his face becoming a bit clearer but still blurred as I smiled at him, "We can't" He said as I_

 _scrunched my face, "... think of yourself for once... please if you love me then chose for yourself, don't let other chose what your destiny consist of, let your heart_

 _and soul chose" I said as I watched features appear a bit clearer but still_ _unrecognizable to me, "I chose you Jace" He said before kissing me._ I woke up with a smile

as I watched Grace walk over to me,

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as I shook my head,

"Lets get Jake, we need to get you both ready for Village life" She said as I got a towel,

"I need a shower" I said as she nodded,

"Ten minutes" She said as I smiled, I thanked her in Na'vi before going in, I set out a clean tank top and shorts before getting in the shower, the hot water felt nice as

I washed away any grime on my body. After drying off and getting dressed, I watched as Grace and Norm waited for me at the front, I walked with them to find Jake,

we were heading to the link room.

"OK, let's run through them again." Grace told us as Jake and I were by her side,

"Moat, dragon lady." Jake said after Grace showed us a picture of the Tsahik, then she showed us Eytukan,

"Eytuken." Jake said incorrectly, I scoffed,

"Eytukan He's the clan leader, she's their spiritual leader. Like a shaman." I told him as we made a left,

"Got it." Jake said as I found my link bed,

"Tsutey." Jake once again said another name incorrectly,

"Tsu'tey" I corrected him as he sighed,

"Do you have a crush on him?" Jake asked as I scrunched my face,

"Fuck you Jake" I growled as I swiveled my hips,

"Anyways, He'll be the next clan leader." Grace said as I nodded, I swiped the picture to show Neytiri

"Neytiri." Jake said as he opened the link and I smirked at him,

"Your Local Tail" I said as Jake shook his head,

"Anyways, She'll be the next Tsahik. They become a mated pair. They become a mated pair. Unless one of them chooses another, either by choice or a sign of Eywa"

Grace told us, I let out a yawn but got the tiredness out,

"So who's this Eywa?" Jake asked as I opened my link bed, put in my sequence and got ready to go in.

"Who's Eywa?! Only their deity, their goddess made up of all living things. Everything they know. You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever." Norm said a bit

jealous of Jake and I, but anyways Jake became a hard ass,

"Who's got a date with the chief's daughter?" Jake said making me a bit annoyed but I calmed down as I got into my link then place the chest ques down on me, and

lastly Grace shut the lid, I closed my eyes to find the colorful transfer tunnel. I woke up in my Na'vi body, I uncurled the hammock to see Tsu'tey sitting above where

I was sleeping.

"Your late" He said as I made my ears go down with a bit of annoyance,

" _I am sorry great Tsu'tey what are we doing today_ " I asked in Na'vi as he looked at my body,

"I am teaching you to ride Pa'li" He said as we walked down the large branched, I landed gracefully like a cat next to Tsu'tey, as I got up I saw Jake trying to ride a

Pa'li but he fell, Tsu'tey smirked as I chuckled a bit, soon I saw a female Pa'li walk up to me, I place my hands on its face, it leans it's head on my chest,

 _"You wish for me to ride you_?" I asked as it moved it's queue to me, "Ok" I said as I remembered how to ride, I got on to Tsu'tey's surprise with ease, I got my braid

then showing my queue to the Pa'li's, I soon felt the connection, I felt how she breathed, I could feel the muscles of her strong legs, we were connected.

" _Well done now you must tell Pa'li where to go in your mind, tell her to go forward_ " Tsu'tey told me as I took a deep breath, then let it out, On ward I told the Pa'li in

my mind, the horse went forward as I felt the horse's queues wrap around my arms, I held on as I smiled. I watched as Tsu'tey got on a Pa'li and looked at me,

" _Follow Female_ " He told me as I nodded,

"You should go away." Tsu'tey told Jake who had once again fallen off of his Pa'li,

You'd miss me. I knew you could speak English.

 _"This alien doesn't learn. Even the stone understands better. Just look at him._ " Tsu'tey told me, I scoffed as I chuckled,

" _What about me_?" I asked as he scowled, but relaxed his face to a neutral state,

" _You learn at a pace I can agree with_ " He told me as I smiled,

We ended up paroling with another group of the Clan, but soon I had to go back to my human body. A couple days passed before Grace to us we were going to the

Hallelujah mountains to base at,

"The legendary floating mountains of Pandora, heard of them?" I asked Jake who shook his head,

"Oh you'll like it" I said as we put on oxygen masks, we soon were going to the mountains and found our base, it would house Grace, Norm, Jake, Trudy and I for how

ever long we would be here,

"Welcome to the camp. This is my bunk." Trudy said making me smile, "Where's my bunk" I asked as she showed me I was on the top bunk on the left, I placed my

bag on the bunk to set up later, Grace then showed us our linking beds,

"Jake, left. You'll be in the link at the end. Unit 1, Bueler. She's one of two that are the least glitchy." Grace told Jake as I smiled then she walked over to one I was

standing by,

"Jace right here, You'll be in this link, Unit 1, Lycaon, He's the second least glitchy" She said as she opened the link bed for me and entered the sequence. I went

under and found myself seeing Tsu'tey above my hammock like always,

"Good I'm gonna show you something" He said as I uncovered myself, he walked me up the Hometree to the top, I watched the edge as Tsu'tey screeched out. I

looked around to see an Ikran roaring,

"Oh my god" I said nervous but somehow calm,

"Do not look in his eye." Tsu'tey told me, I respected his wish as he calmed the Ikran,

"Ikran is not horse. When Sa'helu is made..." Tsu'tey said as he connected his queue to the Ikran, it let out a loud purr,

"Ikran will fly well. Only one hunter in the whole life. To become Aron'yu, You must choose your own Ikran and it must choose you."He said before he got on his

Ikran, I stared my teacher in the eyes as I stood up,

"When?" I asked as he smiled, his Ikran spreading his wings,

"When you are ready." He told me as I smiled, I watched as Tsu'tey let a low screech and then he began to fly with his Ikran, I can't wait till I become Aron'yu, and

also one of the People.


	5. Becoming One Of The People

Ever since Tsu'tey told me that I haven't stopped training. I would always listen to instruction, yet at the same time I began to understand that the Na'vi know more

than my own people,

"This is video log 12. Time is 21:32. Location, shack. Days are starting to pull everything together." I said after I turned on my video log, I looked around and saw

that my body was tired so after this I will sleep.

"Language was a pain to learn from classes on Earth" I said feeling the scar on my shoulder, I let out a yawn,

"But everything is falling into place, especially Tsu'tey teaching my more every day" I said as I remembered him showing me how to use a stance to make sure I was

using a bow and arrow in my Na'vi body.

"But Norm's attitude is improved lately, especially since I teach him after I get back to my human body" I said as I watch Grace smile, but I focused on the camera,

"I feel I'm getting tougher. I can run farther every day. I have to trust my body to know what to do." I said as I braided my now long hair that reached my butt.

"Every day it's reading the trail, track's of the wild home, tiniest scents and sounds. He always going on about the flow of energy the spirits of animals." I said

rubbing my eyes,

"This isn't just about eye-hand coordination out there you know. You need to listen to what he says. Try to see the forest through his eyes." Grace tells me as I smile,

"I know already Grace." I replied as she smiles back,

"With Tsu'tey it's learn fast or die. Both Jake and I talked Moat into letting Grace into the village." I said as I looked at my screen to see the bags under my eyes,

"I'm trying to understand this deep connection the people have to the forest. Tsu'tey talks about a network of energy. That flows through all living things. He says, all

energy is only borrowed. And one day you have to give it back." I said before smiling but then frowning.

"You have to keep both bodys satisfied in the health, because if you don't keep one body alive you can't use the other, so I keep myself healthier, more than Jake" I

said as I heard him yell at me. I shut the video down and went to bed, _I saw fire erupting on the Hometree, people screamed, my ears were covered as I ran,_

 _"Father" I heard a female Na'vi scream, then I saw a large Leonopteryx, its colors mixed with dusk blue one with white tinting on it's head with other silver spotting_

 _along its body , its eyes gold, it let out a large roar, "Seirua Makto" The people said as they bowed to me._ I woke up in a sweat, who was Seirua Makto, I'll ask Tsu'tey

after my test. I got into the sequence and woke up in my Na'vi body.

I found Tsu'tey waiting for me, ever since we began to train he lightened up a bit,

 _'I see you Tsu'tey'_ I said in Na'vi as he smiled,

 _'I see you Jace'_ Tsu'tey said smiling, that was the first time he called me by my name instead of Female,

 _'Time for your final test JaceLyuno'_ Tsu'tey said in Na'vi as I got my bow, arrows and knife. As we went out into the forest, I checked the trails and heard a sound of

the yerik, I ready my bow with Tsu'tey by my side really close, but I let my hunter side take over, I pulled arrow back then release, I saw it had hit the yerik. I ran

quickly to it, Tsu'tey by my side.

 _' I hear you brother. And thank you. Your spirit will go to Eywa.'_ I said in Na'vi before stabbing it in the heart,

 _'And your body will remain to become a part of the People.'_ I said before closing it's eyes then taking the arrow out and placing my knife in it's sheath.

"A clean kill. You are ready. Close to dawn you shall become Aron'yu" Tsu'tey told me as I picked up my kill,

"Let me" Tsu'tey said as he helped, I nodded as I felt my cheeks heat up, we walked back to Hometree, as I watched Tsu'tey give the yerik to the place in Hometree

where they prep the food, a male Na'vi approached me,

"Hello Jace, I'm Syl'us, I heard your going to get your Ikran, so am I" He said in English,

"That's amazing" I said as he smiled a bit lustful as he looked at me up and down,

"After our final test, we shall become mates" He said as he held my hand,

"What no, sorry but I won't" I said pulling my hands away,

"But you are so beautiful, you were made for me and we shall make children" He said grabbing my arm,

"No Syl'us, you just want me for my body, not for who I am" I snarled as I bared my fangs,

"What is happening" Tsu'tey asked as he got me away from the offensive male that bared his fangs at Tsu'tey.

"Nothing Tsu'tey" Syl'us said as he still looked lustful at me,

"Jace are you ok" Tsu'tey asked as he lead me away,

"Not really, Syl'us told me he passed his final test and was going to get his Ikran like me, and he said when I became one of the people that we would become mates,

but I declined him" I said rubbing my arm,

"He won't get to you as long as I am here" Tsu'tey said staring me in the eyes, I smiled and hugged him, he actually hugged back.

The day went on, soon Jake had passed his test, and a group of young hunters came with us and when learning to ride an Ikran, We call them Banshees, is the test

every young hunter has to pass. But to do that, you got to go where the banshees are. Tsu'tey signaled when to jump on the vines, I jumped, I used my strength, I

saw Syl'us trying to help me, but I swatted his hand away,

"We can fly together back to HomeTree" He said lustfully, but I watched as Tsu'tey told him to focus on getting his Ikran, I nodded at Tsu'tey as thanks. I soon had to

watch Jake find his Ikran, most flew but one stayed then hissed at him,

"Let's dance." Jake said as he circled the creature,

 _'The fool wants to die.'_ Syl'us said with a smirk, I growled as Tsu'tey rubbed my back, he knew Jake was like a brother to me.

"Don't be afraid warrior." I screamed as I watched Jake swing his rope on the mouth of the Ikran who fought against him,

"Make the bond!" Neytiri screamed at him, I watched as Jake tried to but the Ikran bashed it's head against Jake and he fell over the edge,

"Jake!" Neytiri screamed as I saw Syl'us laughing, but Jake climbed up and tackled the Ikran,

"Sa'Helu Jake! Sa'Helu!" Neytiri screamed, I watched as Jake struggled, he wrapped his legs around the creatures head then made the bond.

"Stop!" Jake commanded and it did, he was a hunter now, I watched as Jake let the rope off the mouth and let it open up,

"That's right, you're mine." Jake said as he got on, the Ikran was ready to fly,

"First flight seals the bond, you can not wait. Think fly." Neytiri told him then as soon as the word left Jake's mouth, the Ikran was off, Jake struggled with the flight

for about thirty seconds before he was flying.

"JaceLyuno will go next" Tsu'tey said as I got my rope, once again scaring away, I saw a silver and blue with small tints of dark purple on it's head and wings that was

a bit larger than normal, I hissed then it hissed back,

"Let's tussle" I grinned as it charged at me, I slide to the side before it swung to my left, I went to the right quickly, I got its mouth the quickly grabbed the queue

then my hair it almost bucked me off but as a human I went horse back riding so I twisted my body to the left as it bashed it's head back to the right. I then quickly

connected the queue and it stopped fighting,

 _'Easy'_ I yelled in Na'vi,

 _'I am female'_ She said through the bond.

' _Fly'_ I replied through the bond, she began to fly,

"Fly straight" I told her, she leveled out,

"I shall call you Luna" I said as she let out a chattering sound, soon I saw Syl'us beside me, but my Ikran flew faster as I remembered the incident with him.

"Thank you Luna" I said as she purred, but I saw Tsu'tey and began to fly next to him. I went to sleep at HomeTree and woke up in my human body, I went to Grace

and the others to see,

"The Tree of Souls. It's their most sacred place." Grace said as I smiled,

" See the flux vortex and these false color images?" Norm said as I nodded, "That's what messes up my instruments." Trudy said as I rubbed her shoulder,

"There is something really interesting going on in there biologically. I would die to get samples. Outsiders are strictly forbidden. You lucky swines" Grace said as I

chuckled.

About a few days later Tsu'tey and I flew for a patrol, I was born to do this. I was a stone cold aerial hunter. Death from above. Only problem is, you're not the only

one. I saw one giant Turok _,_ it's dusk blue one with white tinting on it's head with other silver spotting along its body , its eyes gold, it let out a large roar,

"Dive!" Tsu'tey told me as we flew into the forest, I saw vines that could block Turok,

"Follow me!" I yelled as he saw what I was getting at, soon we got away and our Ikran rested on a tree, I calmed Luna, then as I looked at Tsu'tey we began to

laugh, we flew back to Hometree, Tsu'tey lead me to two giant skulls, one had blue tint while the other had red orange tint, but both skulls had blue sagittal crests,

"Guys call it a Great Leonopteryx." I told Tsu'tey as he smiled,

"They are Toruks, last shadow." Tsu'tey told me as I felt the crest on the blue ones slightly tinted skull,

"Right, they are the two last ones you'll ever see," I said as he nodded, I let out a sigh as he got.

"Neytiri's grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Makto. Rider of last shadow." Tsu'tey said as he smiled,

"He rode this?" I asked as he shook his head as he pointed to the red orange tinted skull

The Red Orange Toruk chose him. It has only happen five times since the time from the first songs." Tsu'tey said as I nodded as I was learning something new.

"That's a long time." I said as he smiled with a nod,

"Yes. Toruk Makto was mighty. He brought the clans together in a time of Great Sorrow. All Na'vi people know the story." He said as he rubbed my shoulder, but my

attention was still on the blue one,

"But what about dusk blue one with white tinting" I said as I caressed the skull,

"One has become it's rider, she was Seirua Makto, she was greatly respected, she also rode Great Palulukan, it's eyes are blue and it's body was larger than normal

Palulukan" Tsu'tey said as he stood beside me, he took me to get the markings as one of the people.

 _Everything is backwards now. Like out there is the true world, and in here is the dream_. I thought to myself

 _I can't believe it's only been three months. I don't even remember my whole life. I don't even know who I am any more._ I told myself as Tsu'tey marked me as One

of the People.

 _Na'vi say, every person is born twice. The second time is when you earn your place among the people, forever._ I thought as I watched Jake get up from his spiritual

dream, then it was my turn, I had to go through a vision after I ate this large worm, I saw visions of HomeTree burning, but I saw the dusk blue Turok and a large

Palulukan come to me and bow, but a name came to my ears, SilverFeathers. I woke up,

"My hunter name is SilverFeathers" I said smiling as both Jake and I became surrounded by the Na'vi,

"You are now a son and daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People." Eytukan said as one by one the People laid hands on both Jake and I, Tsu'tey smiled

at me as I nodded to him, as the party went on, I had washed the markings away. I didn't see Syl'us at all, finally. Tsu'tey began to draw me away from the party as

he began to lead me to the pink tendrils trees, wait my vision, is it true. Tsu'tey smiled as he took my hand, kentens flying around us as they looked at frill lizards

that glowed.

"This is a place for prayers to be heard. And sometimes answered. We call this tree... The Tree of Voices. The voices of ancestors." Tsu'tey said as he placed his queue

on three of them, I did the same and could hear children playing, people crying. I saw Atokirina above Tsu'tey and I,

"I can hear them" I said as he walked to me then smiled,

"They live Jace. Within Eywa." He said as an Atokirina flew to his hand over mine, was it a sign,

"You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree." Tsu'tey said as he carried the seed in his hands,

"And you may choose a man. We have many fine men." Tsu'tey said as I smiled, but let it falter,

"Trilst'ik is the best hunter." Tsu'tey said as the Atokirina spun in his hands,

"I don't want Trilst'ik." I said as I watch him blow the seed out of his hands,

"Yl'ric would make a good father." Tsu'tey offered but I let out a sigh as I shook his my head,

"Yes he would make a great father." I said as Tsu'tey turned around with a slight frown.

"But I won't chose any Na'vi you offer" I said as he walked slowly to me,

"Why must you be so stubborn JaceLyuno?" He asked as he stood in front me, I just smiled.

"Cause I have already chosen, But this man must also chose me" I said as I could see his face, he smiled as he placed one of his hands on my face,

"He already has" Tsu'tey said as I smiled but he stopped as he frowned,

"But we can't" He said as I scrunched my face and scowled,

"Tsu'tey think of yourself for once, Tsu'tey please if you love me then chose for yourself, don't let other chose what your destiny consist of, let your heart and soul

chose" I said as I watched his hands cup my cheeks,

"I chose you Jace" He said before kissing me, he held me close and gently as we were on our knees kissing one another, we looked into each others eyes, he carefully

got his braid and revealed his queue to me then I got mine and revealed it to him,

"Jace are you sure?" He asked as I nodded, we brought our queues together and they intertwined, I held him as I shuttered against him, I saw everything he had

went through, he could probably see everything I had been through,

"Tsu'tey take me" I moaned as he carefully got my top off then lapped at my nipples, my nails dragging down him shoulders, he groaned as I felt myself becoming

wet down there.

"Yes Jace" He said as I smiled her carefully took our loincloths off, he was big, in this body I was a pure Na'vi,

"Relax" Tsu'tey told me as he kissed me, I kissed back, I felt his length his my barrier, then the barrier broke as he slid inside me, I moaned as I felt some pain but it

was moderate, he held me close as he kissed my lips and neck trying to distract me,

"I love you so much Tsu'tey" I said as he looked at me, we were about to become full mates, he smiled then kissed me,

"I love you too JaceLyuno, let me make love to you" He said as I wiggled my hips, he slowly pulled back then thrusted forward, the moon illuminated us as Tsu'tey

thrusted forward then continued the action, I wrapped my long legs around him as he looked at me, I placed my hand on his face.

"Tsu'tey please" I moaned as he smiled at her, he kissed her neck as he began to go a bit faster as I held him to me.

"Let go my love let go" He said as I mewled under him, I felt his cock twitching inside me,

"My love I can't hold on much more" He said before holding me, pulling me to sit up in his lap as he thrusted in and out of me, "I am with you" I mewled as he

groaned sinking his fangs into my skin, I moaned his name as he let my neck go, I felt him cum deep inside me, thick streams of his cum found it's way inside my

womb. I sank my fangs into his neck, he moaned my name. We laid next to one another just enjoying each other, soon we fell asleep,

"I am with you now Jace we are mated for life" Tsu'tey's voice hit my brain, I opened my eyes to find myself in the link bed,

"What the hell are you doing Jace?" I asked myself.


	6. The DownFall Of HomeTree

It was earlier morning, I was finishing eating my breakfast when I saw Grace was smiling at me,

"I have a plate ready for Jake" I said before take a last gulp of my Orange Juice, I placed my plate in the sink.

"I'm going into the Link" I said before handing her the plate,

"I got it set up for you now" She said as I heard Norm getting out of bed, I walked to my link and got inside after pressing the initiate button,

I woke up next to Tsu'tey who was smiling at me, I was dress and so was Tsu'tey, he must have dressed us after he woke up, I smiled.

"Good morning my mate" He said as I cupped his cheek,

"Good morning" I purred against his cheek but I soon heard something bad,

Soon I saw machines from the base here, why?

"Tsu'tey we have to go" I said screaming as I cried out to him, he looked at me then back at the machines that were destroying the trees, he nodded and we ran.

Soon we found Tsu'tey's Pa'li and we found a patrol, Tsu'tey and I saw the destruction that Hell's Gate, I cried out as I rested my head on Tsu'tey's back.

We road back to HomeTree, Tsu'tey's hand on holding mine,

 _'Why do you bring JaceLyuno with you'_ Eytukan asked in Na'vi as I blush a bit,

 _'We have mated before Eywa, I chose her'_ Tsu'tey say as I watch Mo'at smile at us,

 _'May Eywa bless you two with many children'_ Mo'at says as she cups my cheek,

"But the Sky People have destroyed the Tree of Voices" I say as Eytukan was sopem in a tune, soon the entire clan was gathered,

I soon see Jake holding Neytiri's hand as he leads to the center of the crowd,

 _'Tsu'tey, will lead our warriors!'_ Eytukan yells as I stay next to Mo'at, she holds me as I cried,

 _'Why were the Sky People attacking'_ I kept repeating in Na'vi to her,

 _'Eywa know but tries to explain to us'_ Mo'at tells me,

"Please stop! You will only make it worse!" Grace tells Eytukan, but Tsu'tey looks at her and hisses a bit, but I growl and he stops.

 _'We will strike them in the heart!'_ Tsu'tey says making me just begin to pray to Eywa,

"Tsu'tey Don't do this!" Jake tells my mate, but he retaliates,

"Listen, brother..." Jake starts but Tsu'tey slams Jake to the ground, I gasp as Neytiri makes him back up, she mated with Jake,

"You mated with this woman" Tsu'tey growls as I walk to him and take him away

"Shit..." Grace says as I shake my head,

"Is this true?" Mo'at asked sternly towards her daughter,

We are mated before Eywa, it is done." Neytiri replies as I watch Tsu'tey's breathing become hard, but soften as he looks at me,

"Brother please, do not attack the sky people. Many Omatacaya will die if you do. -" Jake's voice was like a trigger to Tsu'tey cause he brings out his knife and

attacks,

"You are not my brother!" Tsu'tey growls before lunging at Jake, but Jake pushes him off and takes his knife out.

"And I am not your enemy! The enemy is out there! And they are very powerful! I can talk to them!" Jake says as Tsu'tey lunges again, I yell as I see Jake get sliced,

but Jake hit's my mate's head then stomach, I rush to him as he falls.

 _'Tsu'tey please stop, I can't stand seeing either Jake or you getting hurt by hurting one another_ ' I say as he looks at me,

"I am Omaticaya, I am one of you. And I have the right to speak." Jake tells Tsu'tey who looked at him with his head held high.

 _'I have something to say... To all of you.'_ Jake says in Na'vi as I looked at him, what was happening,

"Words I have, stones my heart." Jake says as he looks at Neytiri, I soon see Grace's eyes roll in the back of her head and she falls,

"Grace" I say as I lunge for her,

"I was sent here..." Jake says but same as Grace he falls, I watched as Tsu'tey rushes with his knife, I get up as he snarls,

 _'You see?!'_ Tsu'tey says as he lifts Jake's head up,

 _'This is a demon of false flesh!'_ Tsu'tey say before placing the knife at Jake's throat.

"NO" I scream as I push him off, Tsu'tey looks at me as I get up, Neytiri hovers over Jake,

"I may be your mate, but I won't allow you to kill someone who is like my brother, I love you but I am the same as him" I said as he looked at me apologetically. I

was about to walk to him but I was pulled out of the body and back into the Link, I sit up to see the clawed sided man known as Miles Quaritch,

"Are you out of your god damn mind?!" I growled humanly before getting hit in the temple and dragged out of the thing I called home.

The five of us were taken back to Hell's Gate

"You let me down son. So what, you... You found yourself some local tail and you completely forget what team you're playing for?" Quaritch asked Jake, he was silent,

"Parker, there is time to salvage this situation..." Grace says to him but Quaritch growled at her,

"Shut your pie hole!" He yells at her,

"Or what, ranger Rick? You gonna shoot her?" I growled at him,

"I could do that." He said as he eyed my rack, but I spat in his face.

"You need to muzzle your dog." I growled at Parker as Jake puts me behind him,

"Can we take this down a couple of notches please?" Parker says as he rubs his temples,

"You say you want to keep your people alive? Start by listening to her." I said as I nudge my head in Grace's direction,

"Those trees were sacred to Omaticaya in a way you can't imagine." Grace tells Parker who just laughs,

"You throw a stick in the air... it's gonna land on some sacred fern." Parker says between chuckles,

"I'm not talking about some kind of pagan voodoo I'm talking about something real, something measurable in a biology of the forest." Grace says to him as he looked

interested,

"Which is what exactly?" Parker asked interested as his face was serious,

"What we think we know, is that there's some kind of electro chemical communication between the roots of the trees. Like synapses between neurons. And each tree

has 10 to the fourth connections to the trees around it. And there are 10 to the tvelfth trees on Pandora." Grace begins to explain it to the bulk head,

"Which is a lot, I'm guessing." Parker says as I nod,

"It's more connections than in the human brain. Get it? It's a network. It's a global network, and the Na'vi can access it. They can upload and download data.

Memories, at sites like the one you just destroyed." I say as he nods but laughs in both Grace and my face's.

"What the hell have you people been smoking out there? They're just god damn trees." Parker yells at us, but I snarl,

"You need to wake up Parker." I growled,

"No, you need to wake up." Parker says with the serious face again,

"The wealth of this world isn't in the ground, it's all around us. The Na'vi know that, and they're fighting to defend it If you want to share this world with them, you

need to understand them." Grace barks at Parker, but Quaritch gets our attention,

I'd say we understand them just fine, thanks to Jake here. Doc, come take a look." Quaritch tells us, we crowd the picture then it plays,

"They're not gonna give up their home. They're not gonna make a deal. For light beer? And blue jeans? There's nothing that we have that they want. Everything they

sent me out here to do is a waste of time. They're never gonna leave Hometree." Jake says then Quaritch pauses, I am pissed at Jake,

"Since a deal can't be made I guess things get real simple, Jake. Thanks. I'm getting all emotional, might just give you big wet kiss." Quaritch says as he looks at

Jake, we sit as Max was ordering people, I was crying a bit as Grace was rubbing my back,

"This is how it's done. When people are sitting on shit you want, you make them your enemy. you make them your enemy, then you justify taking it." Jake tells us

then I see Trudy coming our way,

"Quatrich has just rolled in the gunships. He's gonna hit Hometree." She says making me growl.

"My God." Grace says as I follow, soldiers try to stop us but fail,

"Dr. Augustine, you cannot be up here!" One of them says before I punch them,

"Back off! AssHat" I growled as I got back to Grace.

"They're fly bitten savages that live in a tree. Look around. I don't know about you but I see a lot of trees. They can move." Parker yells at us,

"There are families in there. Children, babies... Are you gonna kill children? You don't want that kind of blood on your hands, believe me." Jake tells them,

"Let me try to talk them out. They trust me." Jake says as Parker nods,

I got to my link quick, I found Tsu'tey by my side,

"My mate" I said as he hugged me,

"Are you ok" He asked as I nodded, he kissed me and I kissed back, but we got up and ran down one column

I followed him down and Neytiri, Jake and Grace were behind us,

"Father! Mother!" Neytiri says to her parents,

"Eytukan, I have something to say." Jake tells Eytukan,

"Listen to him."Grace tells him.

 _'Speak, Jake Sully.'_ Eytukan says as Tsu'tey holds me close,

 _'A great evil is upon us. Sky people are coming this way... To destroy our home.'_ Jake tells them in Na'vi,

"Tell them they're gonna be here soon." Jake says as I shake my head and cry,

"You have to leave, or you're gonna die." Jake tells them, Mo'at comes forward,

"Are you certain of this?" She asked as he choked for a second

"They sent me here... to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and that you would believe it." Jake tells her,

"What are you saying Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri asked him, he gulps,

"Yes. At first, it was just my orders. And then, everything changed. I fell in love. I fell in love with the forest. With the Omaticaya people. With you." Jake tells her, but

she is crying like me,

"I trusted you." Neytiri screams calmly at him,

"Trust me now, please" Jake pleads at her, but she screams it again.

"You will never be one of the people!" Neytiri screams at him,

"Tie them up. Come here." Eytukan screams but no one touch me,

"I won't let them hurt you" Tsu'tey tells me as he holds me, I watch as the human's ship coming, I stayed by Tsu'tey as I watched everything happen before my eyes,

I watched the gas go into the Tree but when the columns were blown, Tsu'tey disappeared, both Jake and Grace were released by Mo'at.

"Jace get out of here" Grace screamed at me, I nodded and began to run, I just watched as the tree began to fall, I kept running, I found a Pa'li and got on, we ran

and ran, when the tree did fall, I was off the Pa'li and away from the Omaticaya, I cried out and tears flowed from my eyes, I pushed the Pa'li away. It ran and soon I

was alone, I prayed for Tsu'tey to be alright.

 _'I was a warrior who dreamed she could bring peace.'_ I thought to myself,

 _'Sooner or lather though... You always have to wake up.'_ I kept thinking as I was pulled from my Na'vi body and back to my own human body, I watched as

everything was in slow motion for me, I watched as the lid opened, and a soldier pulled me out, I see Jake is basically paused like I was, I see Grace yelling at them,

but I just blanked out, everything was lost.


	7. Seirua Makto

My hate for Quatrich grew as I was pacing back and forth, the Omaticaya have lost their home, I don't know if Tsu'tey was ok, and I just wanted to cry as I saw Jake

in the middle of the holding cell with his head in his hands, like he had let more than himself down which was true, I soon saw Trudy with a cart, what is she up to?

"What's going on brother, long time no see." Trudy said after the soldier was watching us let her in,

"Personally I don't feel these tree hugging traitors deserve steak." Trudy told him, he smiled and got up,

"They got steak? Bullshit, let me see that." He said as she laughed, he bent over to see if there was steak, but she pulled a pistol out.

"You know what that is, down." Trudy ordered as she put the gun on his neck,

"Trudy" Norm said in surprise as we crowded the glass that kept us contained, Trudy then knocked out the officer,

"Max!" Trudy yelled as I saw my friend appear then let us out, Trudy took Norm with her as Grace, Jake and I ran to find where Trudy and Norm were, as we grabbed

the masks I looked at Max.

"Max, stay here. I need someone on the inside I can trust." Jake said as I gave him the mask, Max nodded and we ran to the helicopter, as we got to the aircraft, I

helped Jake get up, but as I grabbed the chair for Jake, Quatrich was shooting at us,

"I'm taking fire, let's go!" Trudy yelled at us, I saw Grace wobble as she got inside, we got away,

"Everybody all right back there?" Trudy asked as I smiled, but it faulted as I saw Grace holding her side, she took it away and it was stained red,

"This is gonna ruin my whole day." Grace said as I grabbed Jake's attention.

"Grace is hit." I screamed as I looked at Norm,

"What?" Norm asked as I pointed to the scientist who basically was like a second mother to me, she loved Pandora, Grace being hit reminded me of how my

grandmother was dying, Grace can't end up like my grandmother,

"Get the trauma kit." I yelled as Norm got up and began looking for it,

"Keep the pressure on Grace." Jake told her as she sighed,

"Hang on Grace." I told her as she just looked outside at the flora.

"Doesn't matter. It's fine." Grace told me as I just shook my head, we got the shacks, I carried Grace inside and laid her on one of the ones not in use, I placed a

pillow under her head and a blanket over her,

"Keep going north, get us deep into the mountains." Jake told Trudy as she was flying,

"Copy that." Trudy replied as I just watched Grace, she's dying and we need to save her somehow,

"It's strongest at the Tree of Souls, right?" I said to Trudy through the walkie,

"Yeah." She replied as I was looking through the med kit, I found some painkiller and took 200mgs into the needle,

"Good. Cos that's where we're going." Jake said as I entered the needle into Grace, she scrunched her face as I took the needle out.

"Ouch" She said making me doubt if we could save her,

"Big cry baby." I said as I adjusted her sleeve,

"Are we moving?" She said as she was tired and getting more pale by the minute,

"I'm gonna get you some help Grace. Both Jake and I" I told her as she smiled at me,"

"What?" I asked as she shook her head,

"Nothing" as I looked at her then stood,

"I'm a scientist, remember? I don't believe in fairy tales." She said as she shut her eyes then opened, the look reminded me of my grandmother,

"The People are gonna help you, I know it." I told her as I placed the blanket over her,

"Why would they help us?" Grace asked as I smiled,

"Because they can" I replied before walking to another part of the shack, we had found a place to land and we were hidden pretty well in the forest, Norm was out of

one of the four links that we had, he looked at Jake and I,

"Link's running, what's the plan Jake? Jace?" Norm asked as I began my sequence,

"There's no plan." I told him as he was baffled a bit as Jake looked at me,

"Tsu'tey is the chief now. He's not gonna let you near that place." Norm told both Jake and I,

"I've got to try." Jake told him as I smiled,

"Also Tsu'tey is my mate" I told him as he was nodding slow, I got into the link, placed the ques on my body then I closed my eyes to find the colorful tunnel that

would lead my brain into my Na'vi body.

I woke up in my Na'vi body, I coughed hard as I looked around, ash coated the land, I saw everything was either dead or alive but covered in the ash of my once

large home, I walked as I looked around as my thoughts began to go through my mind,

 _I need to prove to them that they do need my help and I need theirs_ I heard a large screech as I looked up to see Luna, my Ikran, she flew down to me and

screeched, I smiled as I rubbed her head, _I need to do what is necessary in order to face them_.

"There's something we gotta do. You're not going to like it." I told her as she placed her queue next to mine, I connected them and got on her back,

"Yah" I told her and she got off the ground, we flew for a few minutes and we found one of my two targets,

 _The way I had it figured, Palulukan is the baddest cat on the ground. Nothing attacks her._ Luna looked at the large Palulukan that was running beneath us by a few

feet and whimpered, but I soothed her down.

"Easy Luna." I told her,

 _So why would she ever look up? That was just a theory._ I thought as Luna began to fly down, I disconnected quickly as I let go, Luna flew off, I landed on the bigger

Palulukan, it growled as I got the queue of it and connected it to mine.

 _I have waited for you Great Seirua Makto, I'm A'ur'ora_ she told me through the bond,

 _Nice to finally find you_ I replied through the bond, we continued to run till I found Jake on one of the Turoks, we ran to the Tree of Souls, Aurora roared as Jake's

Turok roared, the Na'vi were scared as some aimed their weapons at her, but I saw Tsu'tey stopped them, A'ur'ora jumped down as Jake's Turok landed next to

A'ur'ora and I. I pulled my queue away from A'ur'ora, she purred against my touch before I rubbed her head, Jake and I began walking to the tree as the Na'vi kept

saying Turok Makto and Seirua Makto,Tsu'tey walked to me then Neytiri walked down to Jake, he cupped my cheek,

"I see you." Tsu'tey says as I smile at him,

"I see you." I replied as he cupped both my cheeks,

"I was afraid that I lost you." He said before placing his forehead on mine,

"I wasn't going anywhere and won't" I said before I heard Aurora growl loudly,

"Tsu'tey, son of Ateyo... We stand before you... Ready to serve the people of Omaticaya." Jake told Tsu'tey as he nodded at us,

"You are the leader. And a great warrior. We can't do this without you." I said as he looked at the two titans behind us,

"Toruk Makto." Tsu'tey said looking at Jake, Neytiri looked at me,

"Seirua Makto." She said as I nodded to her,

"I will fly with you." Tsu'tey said as I smiled, but Jake looked at me with a solemn look,

"Our friend is dying. Grace is dying. we beg the help of Eywa." I said as Mo'at nodded,

"Bring her" She said as Jake got his Turok and flew to the sight while I stayed

with the Na'vi, it was soon dark when I saw Jake carrying Grace, and Norm was carrying her Na'vi body. I watched as they laid the bodys next to one another at the

base of the tree.

"The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is... In this body." Mo'at says as I nod,

"Is that possible." I asked her as she looked at Grace,

"She must pass through the eye of Eywa, and return. But Jake Sully... Jace Lyuno...She is weak." Mo'at tells me,

"But not too weak" I say as she nods,

"Any longer and she would be lost" Mo'at says as I look at Grace,

"Hold on Grace, they're gonna fix you up." I told her as I place my hand on her,

 _'Hear us our Mother.'_ Mo'at starts as I see the glowing roots wrap around both bodies.

 _'Eywa, the source of all energy...'_ Mo'at said calmly to Eywa,

 _'Take this spirit... and return it to us_.' Mo'at said loudly as the clan was doing their best,

 _'So it may live long as a part of the people.'_ Mo'at screamed in Na'vi.

I saw a single Atokirina come down onto Grace's human body, then it felt as if Grace's warmth was being transfered into the Atokirina,

"Mo'at" I said as she looked at the Seed, she called the chanting off, the Seed shined brightly before going to Grace's Na'vi body and placed itself on her forehead, the

warmth from the Seed washed over the Na'vi body, soon Grace woke up,

"It worked" Mo'at says as she smiled at Grace,

"You are a now reborn Na'vi" Neytiri says as I smile, both Jake and I got up and looked at Tsu'tey,

"With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor me by translating." Jake said as Tsu'tey nodded,

 _'The sky people have sent us a message...'_ I say to the Na'vi as the Omaticaya look at Jake and I as leaders,

"That they can take whatever they want. " Jake continues as Tsu'tey begins to translate for him,

 _'And no one can stop them.'_ I yell as they stare at me and I stood dead strong,

"But we will send them a message." Jake continues after me as Tsu'tey still is translating for him.

 _'You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you.'_ I tell them as they look more uplifted a bit as both Jake and I speak,

"We tell the other clans to come." Jake says for Tsu'tey to translate,

 _'You tell that Turok Makto and Seirua Makto calls to them.'_ I yell as they start to get up, cheering.

"You fly now!" Jake tells them as Tsu'tey translates his English,

 _'With us!'_ I yell as they cheer a bit more,

"Our brothers, sisters... And we will show the sky people." Jake stares at the Na'vi,

' _That they can not take whatever they want!_ ' I yell as the Na'vi cheer,

"And that this," Jake yells as the Na'vi look at us in desperation,

"this is our land!" Jake and I scream as Tsu'tey tells the Na'vi in the language, I got to my Palulukan as I watched my mate get to his Ikran.

 _Over the next couple of days we rode out to the four winds...To the horse clans of the plain...To the Ikran people of the eastern sea...When Turok Makto and Seirua_

 _Makto called them, they came._ We buried Grace's human body as she stayed with Mo'at over the next couple of days, but Jake and I returned to our human bodies,

we were talking to Max.

"Jace Jake it's crazy here, full mobilization. They're rigging the shuttle as a bomber. They got these huge palettes of explosives for some shock and awe campaign"

Max said as Trudy, Norm, Jake and I were watching him through the communication,

"Freakin daisy cutters." Trudy said as I yawned,

"Quaritch has taken over, he's roaming and there's no stopping him." Max told us as I just shook my head I was tired but after this I need to give Eywa a heads up at

the Tree of Souls,

"When?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes,

"06:00 tomorrow." Max replied as I heard a solider calling for him,

"I got to go." He said before hanging up, Trudy, Norm, Jake and I looked at each other,

"We're screwed." Norm said as I shook my head,

"And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom." Trudy said as I just stretched a bit,

"We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows." Trudy told us, I nodded as I put my head in my hands, my hair was in a long braid as it was to my hips,

"We have 15 clans out there. That's over 2000 warriors. We know these mountains. They don't. Their instruments won't work up here, missile tracking, won't work.

They'll have to fire a line of sight, if they bring the fight to us... then we have the home field advantage." Jake said as I smiled, but let it fall at what Trudy said next,

"You know he's gonna commit that bomber straight to the Tree of Souls." Trudy said making me stop for a second,

"I know." I said as I yawn,

"If they get to it, it's over. That's their direct line to Eywa, their ancestors. It'll destroy them." Norm tells me as I get up,

"Then I guess we better stop them." Jake said as I nod at him, I get my link ready, then after placing the ques on my body, I closed the lid. I found myself in my

Na'vi body, my hair was braided down to my hip, I had feathers and beads in my hair from Neytiri, I see that the Tree was alone, I walk to it and grab my queue,

"I'm probably just talking to a tree right now. But if you're there... I need to give you a heads up." I say as I feel my queue connect to one of the pink tendrils that

was closest to me,

"If my grandmother is with you... Look into her memories. See the world we come from. There's no green there. They killed their mother. And they're gonna do the

same here. More sky people are gonna come. They're gonna come like rain that never ends. Unless we stop them. You chose Jake and I for something. We will stand

and fight. You know we will. But we need a little help." I tell the mother of the Na'vi, I soon take my queue away.

"Our Great Mother does not take sides Jace. She protects only the balance of life." Tsu'tey tells me as I get up, he cups my cheeks, I smile as I stare into his eyes,

"Make love to me Tsu'tey" I say as he smiles, he kisses me as I smile at him, he pulled me carefully down as he removed our loincloths, I sit on his member as I feel

it becoming enveloped in my walls, our breathing was in sync as I slowly bounce on his cock.

"Yes Jace, my love" He groans as I smile, our lips find one another as I just smile into the kisses he gives me,

"Please Tsu'tey" I moan as the keeps the speed that we were going, he flips us as I feel my back laying on the moss,

"I love you Jace" He moans as I feel his member twitching inside me as I felt my walls tightening around him, I feel him release into me, we shutter as we cling to

one another, my body taking in all of him. Tsu'tey then collapsed next to me.

"I love you Tsu'tey" I whimper as my orgasm was dying,

"As I love you" He replied kissing my cheek, we stared at each other as he smiled as he pulls my body to his front,. my back against his chest, our queues still

connected as one of his arm wrap around my midsection and the other under my head, I just closed my eyes and found myself in my human body, I got out of the

link and went to my bunk, but as I fell asleep, I swear I could hear my grandmother's voice and the roar of a Turok.


	8. Revelations

It was morning and it was time that Quatrich was leading the attack, I was flying beside Tsu'tey as we soon saw Quatrich's fleet, soon we were attacking hard,

"Brother, I'm gonna punch a hole, you follow me through." Jake tells Tsu'tey through the comm, Tsu'tey replies as I nod, I keep my gun as I shoot one by one, but

soon my luck was running out, cause one of the pilots found me,

"Jake, Jake you copy? We're falling back! We're getting hammered!" Norm yells through the comm, Luna and I tried to escape but next thing I know Luna was hit, I

had her fly close to one of the islands, but then she was hit again, I screamed as I could feel her pain through our bond, she collapsed on the island, I rolled off of

her, but I saw that she was dead,

"No Luna No" I cried out as I didn't hear something coming up on me, I heard the large breathing, I closed Luna's eyes then looked up, it was the same blue Turok

from my dreams, it hissed at me and I hissed back,

"I don't have time for this" I growled at it, it let out a chuckle as I looked at it confused, it placed it's queue on my shoulder, I took it and connected it to my own,

 _I am the one you seek_ it says as I still look at Luna,

 _Yes you are_ I thought through the bond, I get on her back and we fly,

 _the name's Sei'rualka_ She says as we fly hard and fast, I began to attack. I got a chopper and slammed it into a floating rock, I saw Tsu'tey go to the side of me, I

foresaw Tsu'tey shot.

"Tsu'tey keep away from the ship." I yell through the comm as he looks at me with a smile,

"Seirua Makto" He replies through the comm, but soon I see Syl'us going to the ship, he hits soldiers with his bow, then one of them he misses cause it shots him,

"NO" I scream but then I hear something that makes my heart stop,

"Rogue 1 is hit!" Trudy tells us, I fly and as I fly I see Syl'us falling fast, but I was distracted by Quatrich as his ship was the big issue we have to deal with,

"I'm going in! Sorry Jake." Trudy says through the comm, but then I see her helicopter get blown to bits,

"NO" I scream as Sei'rualka roars in my distress,

"Rogue 1, you copy?" Jake calls through the comm,

"Jake she's gone Quatrich got her" I replied as tears fell from my eyes,

"Jace Jake!" Neytiri's voice rang through the comm, thank god she's alive,

"We read you! Neytiri" I told her as I smiled, but I had Sei'rualka throw another helicopter at another part of the mountains,

"Seze is dead They are very close, there are many." Neytiri told me as I growled.

"Do not attack. Do you read me Neytiri? Do not attack! Fall back now, get out of there. That's an order! Neytiri!" Jake yells through the comm to his mate, but soon

below me I saw the creatures of Pandora attacking below and also Ikran that were wild attacking helicopters,

"Jace! Eywa has heard you. Eywa has heard you!" Tsu'tey says as I cheer out, I watched as Jake was hanging off of the giant ship, but soon I see Quatrich get out,

"Jake watch out" Tsu'tey yells through the comm, Jake sees Quatrich in the nick of time and throws a missile into one of the blades, he lets go in time as I watch it

begin to implume in smoke and fire, "Yay we won" I cried out, but felt as if something was wrong,

"Jace Quatrich is at our site" Jake's voice rang through my comm,

"I have to get down there" I said to myself, I could feel Sei'rualka growl, Tsu'tey looked at me,

"I have to get back to my body"I told both Sei'rualka and Tsu'tey, I flew down close to my site where both Jake and my body were being held, Tsu'tey behind me, I

disconnect my queue and call A'ur'ora, she appears and I quickly connect my queue. I get on her and Tsu'tey holds on behind me,

" A'ur'ora we have to go" I tell her as she growls,

 _I can tell that_ she replies through the bond, we run to see Neytiri on a Palulukan fighting Quatrich, but she jumps into his blade, he throws Neytiri and the Palulukan

away from the shack, I get off A'ur'ora and Tsu'tey is by my side,

"Give it up Quaritch." I tell the psychotic soldier,

"It's all over." Jake says appearing from my left

"Nothing's over while I'm breathing." He says after flipping his knife at both Jake and I, I watched as Tsu'tey tries to help Neytiri out

"We kinda hoped you'd say that." I said as I got my blade out, I lunged for him, Jake grabs the big knife from Quaritch and fights him while I am readying my bow,

but also dodging Quaritch's attacks till he nails me and my back hits the ground, I get up to see Jake lands the knife in the suit's glass, and jumps off. Quaritch gets

the knife out of the glass and throws it to the glass of the shack, Jake and I dodge Quaritch's swings of the machine's mechanical arms, but suddenly he stops and

the glass is thrown off, he puts on an Eco mask to breathe, but I just pull out my knife.

"Hey Sully, Lyuno how does it feel to betray your own race?" He asked as I growl then hiss hard at him,

"You shot Grace" I growled as I huffed in anger, he just smiles at me, the smirk was all bad,

"Too bad Lyuno, being raised by your grandmother" He says making me clench my knife harder,

"Your father could have raised you but sadly he's gone" He said making me angry,

"He was murdered" I growled as he still smiled,

"Your looking at his killer" Quaritch said with a cackle, I froze,

"You think you're one of them? Time for you both to wake up." He said as he headed for the shack, he broke the glass,

"Jace" Jake yelled as I ran and got him away from my Link bed, but as he throws me of Jake caught me, the gas was getting to my human body, I awoke but I soon

took a large breath in and forced myself into the Na'vi body, I woke up to see Jake having his knife held at his throat by Quaritch, them I see both Tsu'tey and Neytiri

bow ready and fire at the soldier, I black out and open the link bed, I tried to get the the emergency Eco mask open when I see Jake trying to open for the mask as

well, there were two, but soon I blacked out. I soon feel oxygen trying to get into my body, I wake up and press the button, I soon get the oxygen I need, I see

Tsu'tey holding me in his arms, I smile as he places a hand on part of my cheek.

"I see you." I say as he smiles at me, he had this look of utter awe,

"I see you." He replies as I get up, Jake was back in his wheelchair, days passed but I still remember when we found Syl'us, Mo'at was tending to mortally wounded

Syl'us as both Jake and I arrived with Neytiri and Tsu'tey. Mo'at had bound his wounds, but by her expression, it is clear he couldn't be saved. I knelt down and Syl'us

opens his seemed he was in pain but he looked like he recognized me,

 _'I See you, JaceLyuno'_ Syl'us says in Na'vi as I nod,

'I See you, Syl'us' I replied as he was crying a bit,

"Are the people safe? " He asked, I nodded at him,

"They're safe. " I told him as I saw him weakly clutches his severed queue.

"I can never ride again, or bond with my woman - or hear the voice of Eywa. I can't be with the People. You will love each other, Tsu'tey and JaceLyuno." Syl'us said

as I saw Tsu'tey smile at him,

"No. I'm not that kind of material." I told him but he smiles,

"I'm not killing you." I told him but he shook his head,

"I am already dead." Syl'us told me as a tear fell from my eyes,

"No." I told his as he coughed,

"It is the way. And it is good. I will be remembered" Syl'us' voice is weak, but thick with emotion.

"I fought with Seirua Makto, we were clanmates - and she was my last shadow." Syl'us hand clasped with mine in a fierce grip. I drew my knife. I leaned forward,

blocking the sun. My shadow falls across Syl'us.

 _'Forgive me, my Brother. Go now to the Mother Spirit._ ' I started the prayer, but Tsu'tey drew me out of my thoughts, of the memories that took place

I calm down as he just holds me, I fall asleep and wake up from the link, I get out to see Jake wheeling his way towards me,

"It's almost time to say goodbye to this place" He says as I smile,

"One last video log" I said as I booted it up,

"The aliens went back to their dying world. Only a few were chosen to stay. The time of Great Sorrow was ending. Toruk Makto and Seirua Makto was no longer

needed." I said as I smiled,

"Well, I guess this is my last video log. Whatever happens tonight... Either way, I'm not gonna be coming back to this place. Well I guess I better go. I don't want to

be late for my own party. It's my birthday after all." I told the camera before shutting it down, as the night passed I watched as Jake went through what Grace had,

but this time a bunch of Atokirina's surrounded him, when he woke up he smiled at me.

"It's not so bad" Jake said as I smiled, I laid at the base of the Tree of Souls, I watched as my Na'vi body was placed a few inches from me, I felt the roots wrap

around me, then I felt a root vine go to my spine, I blacked out, it was spiritual, everything was peaceful.

"Looking for me" I look to see my grandmother, I cried as we embraced,

"I missed you so much" I said as she rubbed my back, it was amazing to see her again,

"As much as your father has missed you" She says as I soon see my father,

"Dad" I hugged him as he chuckled,

"My sweet Jace" He said as we held close but it wouldn't last,

"I have to go back" I said as I saw them disappearing,

"Tell Tsu'tey he's going to be a father, a great one at that" Grandma said before she disappeared, I woke up in my now permanent body, I saw my human body was

no longer breathing, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my mate, but I parted as everyone cheered me on, I take my knife and cut my long braid off of my

human body, took keep something that will be missed. I tied the ends hard to stop them from growing and then as we walked I smiled at Tsu'tey.

"Tsu'tey you are going to be a father" I said as he looked at my hard toned stomach, my braid was at my butt, he kissed me hard as I chuckled, he played with my

braid, it was contrasting due to my braid being black from my head to my middle back and the rest down was white. As we found our new home, Tsu'tey placed a

hand on my belly,

"I love you Jace" He says as he smiles at me,

"As I love you Tsu'tey" I replied before he kisses me.


End file.
